Abby Newman
"You're My Daddy" -Abby Carlton (To Victor) When The Truth is Revealed Abigail "Abby" Carlton Newman (born Abigail Rachel Abbott Carlton) is portrayed by Marcy Rylan, formerly by Darcy Rose Byrnes and Haley Erin. Biography Abby was conceived when Ashley Abbott, desperate to have Victor Newman's child to replace the one she aborted years ago, stole his sperm from a sperm bank and secretly had herself inseminated. Little Abby grew up believing Brad Carlton was her father. Abby had two sisters, Victoria Newman and Colleen Carlton, and two brothers, Nicholas Newman and Adam Newman. Early Years, Around the World and Back Again While Ashley Abbott had cancer, she recorded a video message for Abby to see when she grew up revealing the truth that Victor Newman was her biological father. Unknown to Ashley, Abby saw the video and told Victor. Though the truth was out, Abby saw both Brad and Victor as father figures. In early 2007, Ashley left Genoa City to work for Jabot International in Hong Kong taking Abby with her. They both stay in Los Angeles until mid-2008. Ashley and Abby eventually end up in London, with Ashley working for Forrester Creations' international branch. (The Bold and the Beautiful) Victor, Brad's Death and Abby's Rebellion Ashley Abbott left Abby in London while she went to Paris to help Victor Newman. Ashley and Victor reunited romantically and returned to Genoa City to live together. Abby joined them on Christmas as a surprise for Victor. Abby and her mother moved into the Newman ranch and Victor took a greater role in Abby's life, including buying her a champion Arabian horse. He asked her to start calling him "Dad" which she did upsetting Brad Carlton. Not long after, Brad went missing. A threatening message from Victor to Brad was found on Brad's phone and Abby heard it. Brad was killed while saving Noah Newman, the son of Sharon Newman and Nick Newman, from drowning in a frozen lake. Once Brad's dead body was found, Abby's adoptive sister, Colleen Carlton, let out her anger at Victor. Abby started to rebel against her mom. Abby and Colleen had a hard time dealing with their dad's death. Colleen's Death, Stumbling Into Trouble and The Naked Heiress On September 29, 2009, Colleen Carlton was pronounced brain dead after almost drowning and was soon after taken off life support by her mother, Traci Abbott Connolly. The next day, her mother gave birth to a daughter, Faith Colleen Newman, who was really Nicholas Newman and Sharon Newman's daughter, but Adam Newman passed her off as Ashley Abbott Newman's baby. In October 2009, Abby became interested in the much older Ryder Callahan. She began flirting with him but Ryder turned her down. On Halloween night, she met Ryder's fraternal twin sister, Daisy Sanders while trying to attend her uncle Billy Abbott's Halloween party, unaware that Daisy was Ryder's twin sister. Then Abby ran into Ryder. She tried to get him drunk until he caught her with alcohol. Abby got drunk but Ryder did not tell her parents. Later, Abby met up with Ryder once again at an abandoned zoo where Jana Fisher and Lauren Baldwin were locked in cages, and unknowingly assisted him by getting him food and medicine. Later that year in order to try to get a reality show, Abby led a nude protest against Jabot Cosmetics unaware that her mother had been made CEO. she planned to pay for it with her inheritance but her parents decided that she was not mature enough to get the money. Desperate to get enough money to start up the reality show, she talked Rafe Torres into suing her parents for her inheritance. Daniel, More Publicity and A Lawsuit In 2010, Abby was walking into Crimson Lights when she spotted Ryder Callahan. Abby tried to attack him but Daniel Romalotti dragged her away. Daniel called her a brat and then slapped her. The next day Abby flirted with Daniel and then kissed him. Daniel pulled her off but they started to kiss even more passionately. Still desperate to get money for the show, Abby decided to use Billy Abbott's magazine. She got onto his laptop to put some footage of herself on his website without his permission but finds Victoria Newman and Billy's wedding video instead. She asked Billy and Victoria to invest in her. When they refused, she revealed to everyone their secret. The next day Abby and Ashley went to court and Abby brought along her video camera. The security guard caught it and took it away. Abby was infuriated until her producer arrived with a camera hidden in his glasses. The court ruled in favor of Ashley and Abby decided to show the world the footage to get revenge on the judge. But that was not the only footage Abby wanted to show the world. She had sex with Daniel while her hidden cameras were on because all the best celebrities had sex tapes. Abby decided to sue her father again. After Victor got the pregnant Victoria arrested for a crime he committed, she dropped it but was soon attacking him again when she learned he had been mismanaging her trust. Victoria decided to help her out. Relationship with Daniel After being confronted by a pregnant Daisy Sanders, Abby tried to get Daniel to consider the possibility that he may be the father of Daisy's baby but he didn't want to listen. Abby told Daniel Romalotti she believed the now revealed Daisy's claims that he fathered Daisy's baby. She also said she thought they should stop seeing each other so he could focus on the paternity test and she could focus on suing her father. In December 2010, Abby was at Jimmy's Bar for a New Year's Eve party. Daniel called to say he was on his way. At Jimmy's, Abby greeted Daniel. Daniel was confident that he would soon be free of Daisy. Abby noted that Daniel seemed relieved. Daniel said aside from his relationship with Abby, 2010 had been a bad year for him. Daniel said he was counting the moments until he was free of Daisy. Daisy escaped, and Daniel went after her. He was found the next day unconsience. He was in critical condition, and Abby stayed by his bedside until he woke up. She then stuck by him, comforting him about Daisy and his missing baby, and apologizing for how she treated him when Daisy was pregnant. Daniel and Abby's relationship later ended in 2011. The Lawsuit On Abby's birthday, Jack Abbott and Victoria gave Abby good news: the judge in their court case ruled that Victor Newman must turn over his financial records. Abby got cold feet and told Victoria that she wanted out of the lawsuit so that their dad wouldn't hate her.Victoria talked her sister down. Victoria continued to manipulate her sister, and soon the lawsuit spiraled out of control, with Victoria changing the demands to 3 billion, or Beauty of Nature. Nick got involved later on to get revenge on Victor for getting Sharon arrested. Abby started to hate what the lawsuit she started was doing to her family, and wanted to drop out, but her siblings kept manipulating her into staying. Victor got Adam involved by promising if he helped him he would get the charges dropped against Sharon. At the arburation, Adam told the judge that he forged the documents and created the trusts, so the lawsuit was based on fraud and Victoria, Nick, and Abby would get nothing. It ended up not working as Nick, Victoria and Abby, with help from testimony provided by Neil Winters, won their lawsuit. More "Naked Heiress" and a new romance After winning her lawsuit against her father, Abby continued to make a fool out of herself by continuing to pull various stunts as "The Naked Heiress", further embarressing her family. She also continied to have issues with Tucker, which further strained her relationship with Ashley. However, Abby later dealt with those issues after talking with Tucker. However, she was hurt when her mother told her that she and Tucker were getting a divorce. Abby also at one point found herself caught up in the drama involving Billy, Victoria and Chelsea Lawson, the woman who was pregnant with Billy's child. She was at Victoria's house and got caught up in the argument between Victoria and Chelsea because of Adam showing up to give Chelsea her cell phone. When Chelsea ran off, Abby joined Victoria in looking for her. In the romance department, Abby found herself interested in a guy named Carmine Basco, who worked as a bartender at Gloworm. Carmine was in town to get even with Kevin Fisher for marrying Carmine's ex Angelina Veneziano. He was, however, interested in Abby, and they did become friends. However, Carmine, out of anger towards Kevin, tried to kidnap Chloe on the night of the art gala. However, Abby noticed what was going on and saved Chloe by jumping into Carmine's car herself. She tried to take advatage of the situtation in order to get more publicity for herself. Abby ended up regretting it and turned herself and Carmine in, which ended up hurting their friendship. They did make up and had sex for the first time on the basketball court, taking their relationship to the next level. On the professional front, Abby became an investor in TagNGrab, the fashion retail website run by Kevin and Chloe. Relationships Parents *Ashley Abbott (Mother) *Brad Carlton (father, via adoption, deceased) *Victor Newman (Biological Father) Siblings *Victoria Newman (paternal half sister) *Nicholas Newman (paternal half brother) *Adam Newman (paternal half brother) *Colleen Carlton (adopted half sister, deceased) Aunts/Uncles *Jack Abbott *Traci Abbott Connolly *Billy Abbott Nieces/Nephews *Cassie Newman (via adoption, deceased) *Noah Newman *Summer Newman *Reed Hellstrom *Faith Newman *Lucy Abbott (via adoption: later dissolved) *John Abbott (Nephew/Cousin) Videos thumb|264px|left|Abby tells Victor that he's her father thumb|264px|left|Abby flirts with Ryder Photos Little Abby Carlton.jpg|Little Abby Carlton Abby visiting Victoria in the hospital.jpg|Abby about to visit Victoria in the hospital Abby and Noah.jpg|Abby and Noah Abby and Colleen.jpg|Abby and Colleen cassie and abby.jpg|Abby and Cassie brad and abby.jpg|Abby and Brad emmy.jpg|Darcy Rose Byrnes at the Emmys. Abby at the GCAC.png|Teenaged Abby abby and ashley.jpg|Abby and Ashley Abby and Victor.jpg|Abby and Victor Abby and Jack meet little Faith.png|Abby and Jack meet little Faith Abby's christmas 2009.png|Christmas 2009 the naked heiress.gif|The "Naked Heiress" abby is shocked to learn she won't get her inheratence.jpg|Abby is shocked that she won't be getting her inheritance Abby is mad at Ryder.png|Abby is mad at Ryder abby and daniel kiss.png|Abby and Daniel kiss abby shows off the wedding video.png|Abby shows off the wedding video abby in court.png|Abby in court Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Abbott family Category:Miller family Category:Kaplan family Category:Suspects of Killing Diane Category:Heroines